1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for gathering and carrying an animal for the purpose of transporting sick or troubled animals, and particularly to a fully vehicle mounted hydraulic-actuated animal catch-carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to catch cattle and similar livestock, such as sheep, when the animals are out on range land and to transport the animals to a pertinent site. This is particularly the case when animals are discovered to be sick or injured, or the like, and must be given veterinary treatment. Toward this end, it has been proposed to provide animal catching devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,858, issued July 2, 1963 to Oscar E. Bauer. This known device, which is pivotally mounted to the front end of a motor vehicle and partially supported by self-contained wheels, surrounds and encloses suitable range animals while the animals remain in standing or running position on the ground. Thus, while this known device is capable of surrounding and enclosing animals, it does not provide for subsequently transporting the captured animals.
Other prior patents believed pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
1,298,996 Apr. 1, 1919 2,729,196 Jan. 3, 1956 3,785,349 Jan. 15, 1974